


The forgotten art piece

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Out of Character, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Maybe the only reason that Atsumu had choose to love him is because Atsumu knew Shoyo can love enough for the both of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, implied Oikawa Tooru/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 14





	The forgotten art piece

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Couldn't actually imagined any suitable characters for the storyline because *scratches head* I can't actually see any characters pining that much over someone or maybe I'm just a cold-hearted person. Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope you enjoy it !!

It was windy that night, the stars shine so bright and he was there up at the rooftop of his house staring at the night sky. Bottles by bottles of alcohol scattered around, the butt of cigarettes that had long have been lost count yet he still cherishes the place like it was his own make shift heaven. He pressed dial again, and it continued on being received by the voicemail for a while now.

It is cold, he mumbled to himself but he still stayed there, counting the number of stars as he hopes he will finally shows up. Looking around, he sighed not quite for the first time since he had waited there from the beginning of the day as he promised him yet again, a lie so well spoken, so well defined. He took out the phone from his pocket, the time barely left a few more hours before tomorrow start. What is so important? Why did he stayed there when he could have enjoyed a day without having to wait like a fool?

It is their anniversary, or should have been their anniversary. He knew he shouldn’t have taken lightly the sign; the sign where they are falling apart. But he cannot help it when he badly craves for his love, and even if it’s a lie, he is content, he is happy. He played with the ring on his finger, the ring he cares for even more as it isn’t as fitting as it should have been. The ring, where even when he took it off after years of wearing, there won’t be any reminder as if it was ever there before.

It’s too big for him, it’s too shiny for him, it’s too **him** for him. He knew back then, as he laid his head on his shoulder during their occasional long ride on the bus as he mumbled, happy anniversary to him, did only he fumbled. He looked solemn, he pressed his forehead on his and forever shall he remembered the instance he said, “Thanks for sticking up with me, thanks for loving a useless bastard like me. _And unlike him, you’re real._ You’re in front of me. You're here. I wouldn’t asked you to stay, but please don’t leave me like him. Don’t. _Please don’t_. “He took out the ring he always hanged on his neck as a necklace, putting it on him as he finally saw a grin on his face, he mumbled in amazement, “It fits. “ He’s delusional, his pupils was dilated, his breath smell of beer and he knew, he will never love him sober. **Him** , he gave him a scar and he on the other hand, love him despite it all.

He heard a voice so familiar, he looked down to see, and he saw him, the guy of his dream and reality. He smiled like a fool, his heart beating fast, his stomach filled up with butterflies and yet it all stopped. It all changed, as there he is, that is him, the guy he loves, the guy he had loved, sticking his tongue on someone's else. Oh, that's **him**.

“ _Tooru_ " 

He can feel the bile forming in his throat; he can feel the tears about to blur out his vision. That is **him** , his first. And probably the last one he can ever truly loved too. Oikawa Tooru, he had left before and never showed up again, the whole town heard of it. He ran away at seventeen, all packed up to be far away from home. He was a dreamer, he was oh so beautiful but always out of reach, it's like he had never truly touches the ground before. He was the one, he moaned out the name when he is up too high to notice he is there, all in tears as he kept on calling out the same name over and over again as their body pressed.

**“I'm sorry."**

He knows it’s the truth. As he always have the permanent faraway look on him. It is like, he will always be with him physically but his soul, his deepest thought is hiding somewhere, running towards someone, running toward the one he refers as home. And that is when, he knew the harsh truth, That though maybe someone can be the one, but that someone isn’t his own.

“I know. “

Shoyo took off the ring, left them beside all those scattered bottles he drank up, trying to keep **him** alive. Sadly smiling, he looked down before he bite down his lip, his knuckles turns white as he clenched them too tight. And he hopes, oh how he truly hope, he wasn’t the one who had loved someone who fancies art. He can be the poem he reads late at night, but he will never be the painting he stares till drowsiness overwhelm him. He will always be the forgotten art he left at the attic, whenever his masterpiece downstairs is too much to bare. Touching his cheek, for the very last time. Hugging him for the last time, his forehead on his chest, with shaky voice and trembling hands, he whispered out

"I'm not **him**."


End file.
